Intruder Alert
by beezypi
Summary: When a strange man literally flops into their midst, five Nordic secret agents are at a loss as to what they're supposed to do with him. Should they help him? Should they even trust him at all? Is this an...intruder alert? Features the Nordic 5 with Estonia. Minor DenNor and SuFin.
1. Prologue

**Hope you like this, I actually plan on finishing it this time. Reviews and comments are appreciated.**

* * *

 _Sweat ran down his forehead, running into his eyes and blurring his vision. But that was okay, he didn't need to see for much longer. He was almost there. Almost free from the monsters that were chasing after him down the dock. A quick glance over his shoulder assured him that they were still there, around twenty feet behind but gaining ground fast._

 _No matter. It wasn't long now._

 _He could barely hear his own slapping footsteps over the roar of the great body of water beneath the wooden boards mixed with the wild drumming of his heart in his chest, let alone their frantic shouting._

 _Soon he would be free from those disgusting villains. Soon he'd be far, far, away from them. They'd never catch him, not ever again._

 _Despite the shrieking panic slowly filling his head, he managed a small, crooked grin. And then a giddy laugh. The end of the dock. It was getting closer, and closer, and oh-so-delightfully closer, until..._

 _With a screech of pure triumph, he launched himself into the churning black water in what he hoped was something of a graceful dive. As he sank under the waves, he twisted around to look up at the shocked faces of his tormentors as they abruptly stopped at the edge of the dock, mouths dropped open. They would never follow him now. And then something came to him._

 _Well, two things._

 _One was that his glasses had flown off somewhere, probably now lost forever in the water._

 _The second thing?_

 _...He had suddenly forgotten how to swim._


	2. Chapter 1

Good God, it seemed like he'd been swimming forever.

Along with the feeling of his energy draining out of his body and seeping into the water, there was also a nearly overwhelming feeling of panic. He had absolutely no way to tell where he was or what the current time was. Hell, he could barely even see the moon shining above his head; his glasses were lost a long time ago.

It was getting harder and harder to pull the strokes of his awkward freestyle through the water, Eduard noted gloomily. His clothes were now just burdens, weighing him down and making his progress a whole lot slower than it should have been.

...What if they were following him? What if they _caught_ him?

What if he drowned?

What if some horrible creature rose up from the murky depths and swallowed him whole?

As Eduard's overactive imagination fired into hyperdrive to make up for the shoddy work his limbs were doing, he missed a stroke and suddenly got a lungful of water. Coughing wildly, he then resorted to frantic flailing as he tried to both gulp down air and keep his head above the water. Alarm bells went off in his head; he _had_ to find land or some help soon, or one of those "what if's" would become a reality.

Several agonizingly long seconds passed, then finally, with every fiber of his being screaming in pain, screaming at him to _just give up already_ , he got back into the rhythm of swimming and continued on his not-so-merry way.

And then he saw it. A wavy block of light, some 50 yards away. Below the light was the unmistakable form of the bow of a small fishing boat.

A boat meant people. A boat meant that he was saved.

Icy adrenaline flooded through his veins, giving new strength to exhausted muscles. Eduard paddled and splashed his way to that boat as fast as he could go, because for the love of God, his life depended on it.

"Hey! _Hey!_ " he spluttered in a desperate scream, his throat raw as he attempted to wave and swim at the same time without swallowing more water. "Please, help me! Over here!" Christ, he didn't care if the people on the boat couldn't understand what he was saying. Surely his frantic thrashing and howling signified that he needed help. As he drew closer and closer to the boat, the light suddenly swung upward, being held aloft by someone on board. They had spotted him. The little fishing boat seemed to hesitate for a moment before slowly turning in his direction and ambling forward. Eduard suppressed a giddy grin as he stopped swimming and sat back in the water to wait, managing to do an awkward and lopsided version of treading water.

Finally the boat stopped a few feet in front of him, her side now facing him. He sprang forward, so delirious with relief that he almost failed to notice the two men carefully standing up in the middle of the boat. He didn't really care who they were at the moment, he was _saved_. Using the last remaining ounce of his strength, he flung himself, panting, out of the water to latch himself to the side of the boat as soon as he was next to her and very nearly capsized the men already in her.

"Oh Jesus, oh my God, thank you, th-thank you..." Eduard wheezed, trembling as he broke into sobs. "Y-You've saved my-my life, I was gonna...I w-would have d-d-died, Jesus Christ, _thank you-_ " He would have continued his praising, if it weren't for the fact that he was suddenly staring down the barrel of a silenced revolver that was aimed at his forehead.

The sharp click of the hammer being cocked echoed through the otherwise still night air, and that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Lukas!"_

The surprised and just a bit indignant outburst went ignored as the person in question calmly set the safety lock on the revolver before setting it down in the boat. He knew exactly what he had done, and quite frankly, he didn't care. His brother apparently did, however. The stoic blond man simply shot the boy a vaguely amused look before sitting down in the boat and crossing his arms. It wasn't his problem now.

The silver-haired teen scoffed and scrambled to the other side of the boat without rocking it too much, expertly sidestepping the fishing poles in the bottom of the boat and his _unbelievable_ older brother. He leaned over the side where that funny blonde man had just been, the gurgling bubbles at the surface of the water being the only sign that he was ever there. After a split second of shock he turned back to the elder, looking appalled.

"You have to go in there and help him!" he exclaimed, flinging an arm out towards the water in a wild gesture.

Lukas shook his head slowly and brushed his wheaten bangs out of his face before fixing the teen with a level gaze. "Nope," he intoned, "not my fault he fainted an' slid off th'boat. Besides..." He paused, looking over at the gun thoughtfully. "He was probably dangerous."

"Well, you'd never know for sure unless you _save him from drowning!"_ the boy shot back, his usually pale face turning pink with anger. But judging by the expression on the man's face, his mind was set and there was no way was going to change it.

That's why Sigurður decided to take matters into his own hands.

If Lukas wasn't going to save this guy, then he would do it himself. He wasn't a kid anymore, he knew how to make his own decisions. He stripped off the jacket he was wearing and flung it at his older brother's face before diving into the water, at the spot where the bubbles had been. It seems they had disappeared while they were talking. Uh oh.

Lukas pried the jacket off of his face and unceremoniously dropped it into the bottom of the boat before standing up and stepping over to where Sig had been previously standing. Locking his dark, emotionless gaze on the water, he sighed softly and crossed his arms again. Now to play the waiting game.

He wasn't all that worried about the boy for once. The kid was a strong swimmer, not to mention he had been trained to do things like this. They all had. What worried him, or rather _who_ worried him, was that crazy blond guy. What, had he been out for a quick little swim session and had gotten lost? The man snorted lightly, the barest hint of a smirk playing on his blank face before disappearing again as quickly as it had came. Not likely. Not at this hour. So who the hell was he? He _had_ looked pretty frazzled...was it possible that man could have fallen off a boat and was actually lost? Had Lukas just sent an unsuspecting, innocent person to his watery grave?

...Oh, who was he kidding? Of course not. No one in their right mind would be in the water at this time of night, the only reason Lukas and his brother were there was to night-fish. That was their cover. This guy must have been one of _his_ minions, sent out to spy on them.

Tough luck, buddy. You can't spy on spies, especially not _these_ spies. And, being the well-trained, experienced agent that he was, the young Norwegian man had remembered the number one rule of being a spy: never trust anyone. _Ever._ Not even half-drowned idiots that latch onto your boat in the middle of the night.

He was yanked from his reverie when a gasp sounded below him, signaling the return of his little brother. And the boy was dragging the limp form of the man with him. Lukas groaned inwardly; he supposed he'd have to help now. Kneeling down in the boat, he reached for the dead weight of a human being Sigurður was struggling to lift up to him and hefted the man into the boat, unfortunately getting water everywhere. He stopped to examine the body for a second before clicking his tongue with disapproval and turning back to pull the teen into the boat as well, but to his surprise the young male refused his offered hand and gave him a dirty look instead. Geez, this is what he got for trying to be helpful. _Fine, then, lillebror,_ he mused in his head, _I'd love to see you_ _climb into the boat all by yourself, without my help._ Now irritated, the blond sat back to watch the first, second, and third attempts Sig made to clamber over the side and into the safety of the boat with an increasingly smug look. But finally the boy made it over, soaking wet and just as irritated as his brother.

Now came the awkward silence.

Both siblings were too stubborn to break it yet both waiting for the other to say something first. Lukas was fully prepared to do this all night, but yet again, Sig had other plans. Not even bothering to dry himself off with one of the towels stashed nearby, he moved to kneel over the still unconscious man and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. It was a good thing the teen was trained for this.

Ignoring the water dripping from his bangs and down his face, he placed both hands on the man's chest and began pumping. Hopefully this would work.


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **For those of you that still want more, thanks for sticking with this for so long. Your patience will be rewarded; I'm going to update soon.**

 **Life just got in the way, is all, I'm very sorry.**

 **I** ** _will_** **finish this, if it's the last thing I do.**

 **Stay awesome, guys.**

 **~ LoOoU**

* * *

 ** _EDIT_** **:** ** _1/9/17_**

 **Wow, I am really bad at finishing things. I'm currently working on another, much better fic, but I do still plan on finishing this one. Someday. I apologize to everyone again for being terrible. If anyone is still interested in this, hang in there. Thanks for reading.**

 **-beezypi**


End file.
